


Guardians

by Kathendale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Episode: s01e04 Murphy's Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: There are special people out there that live in secret. They are known as Guardians, and it is seen as an honor to be put under a Guardian’s protection in the Grounder ways. They say when they find their mate, they become whole, an empty half being fulfilled. What happens when two broken spirits become whole once more?





	Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins at the end of Murphy's Law, after Murphy was banished. It will contain his time being tortured.

Pale blue eyes stared up at the sky. The young man groaned with agony, his tied up hands trembling as his body violently jerked involuntarily.

 

The little bitch who killed Wells had killed herself, and he was blamed. Blamed by Bellamy, the very man he looks up too. Looked up too.

 

Where had that gotten him? It’d gotten him banished, taken by Grounders, who wouldn’t stop torturing him.

 

He threw his head back and screamed in pain as a sizzling hot knife was jabbed into his collarbone. He could feel it being dragged deep into his skin.

 

It burned. Everything hurt and sent waves and shivering pain throughout him.

 

“Okay, I’ll talk.” He said, voice hoarse and broken, body covered in burn and knife marks. As he opened his mouth, he saw something flash in the distance.

 

Was that… fur? Intelligent, amber eyes stared back at him. It was a wolf. The creature let out a loud howl, and his torturer immediately stopped.

 

He became shouting in  Trigedasleng, and he picked up on a few words which were the same as English, such as “Guardian,” and “submit!”

 

The Grounders bowed before the wolf, which confused Murphy. Why were they bowing to a wolf?

 

The animal stalked forward, lip curling into a snarl. He motioned to Murphy with his head, and the Grounders began to untie him, confusing him even further.

 

The Grounder who untied him backed away, almost as though he were in fear of the large animal, which would make sense.

 

The wolf stared deep into his eyes, and it startled him when he heard a voice in his mind.

 

_ ‘Lean against me.’  _ Murphy obliged, limping as the wolf helped him leave the camp. They made it away from the Grounders, out of sight.

 

And that’s when a light engulfed the wolf, almost blinding Murphy.

* * *

Murphy’s eyes widened in shock. Where the wolf had once been standing was a tall, lanky young man. He had messy, black hair with amber eyes, wearing animal pelts.

The man gave an awkward smile and a shy wave. “Uh, hi.” He murmured, brushing hair out of his face.

 

“Who are you?” Murphy asked, breathing out, astounded with the taller boy’s true beauty.

 

The boy blushed. “Oh right, how rude of me. I’m Adrian.” The boy said, reaching a hand out. Murphy firmly shook his hand.

 

“I’m John Murphy.” Adrian smiled once more as they let go of each other’s hands.

 

“Thank you for saving me.” Murphy whispered, and was shocked when Adrian gently hugged him.

 

“Of course, John. I sense something inside of you, something powerful.” Murphy did not bother telling the other to call him Murphy.

 

The way he said his name, it just felt… right. He remembered the painful betrayal of his best friend, John Mbege, abandoning him.

 

“How did you do that back there? What are you?” John whispered as Adrian helped him sit down. The man sighed.

 

“I am what is known as a Guardian.” John tilted his head curiously, waiting for the other to go on.

 

“My full title is Adrian Kom Guardian, a group of enhanced individuals. There are many shifters that populate the Earth, but very few become Guardians.” He began.

 

“Guardians are tasked with guarding a single mortal for the duration of their life, and it is considered a great honor to be one.”

 

“So, who do you protect?” John asked, feeling like he needed to know. Adrian showed the inside of his arm, which had intricate runes on it.

 

“Lincoln Kom Trikru is whom I must protect.” He replied simply. 

 

“And you asked of how I telepathically communicated to you. Well, they say a shifter can telepathically communicate with their true mate.” John’s eyes widened and he dropped the stick he was fiddling with.

 

“Y-you think I’m your mate?” John whispered, looking quite shocked. Adrian smiled gently as he walked forward, closer to John.

 

“No, I know so.”

* * *

Bellamy frowned as he looked down. He had heard a long, loud sound, but wasn’t quite sure what it was. He had never heard anything like it.

 

Not once during their small stay on the decimated planet. It was eerie, giving off a lonely vibe. A boy came up behind him.

 

“You don’t get to do that. Choose who lives and who dies.” Bellamy turned towards the boy, looking him up and down.

 

It was the other John, last name Mbege. “Oh really? And yet here we are.” There was a grim silence after his statement.

 

John looked down, and Bellamy noticed he was wearing Murphy’s jacket. “I was wrong to stay here.” The boy spat viscously.

 

“I’m going to find my friend. My brother.” The boy began to walk away.

 

“The minute you step foot out of this camp is the minute I give the order to kill you on sight, same as Murphy.” Mbege scoffed darkly.

 

“So be it.” He whispered, fading into the shadows as he stalked off.

* * *

Mbege whacked through the shrubbery, a scowl on his face. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t followed Murphy at first.

 

The boy he loved as a brother. The young man who he would protect with his very life, and easily give his life for. He had hurt him. Betrayed him. He felt the sting of the pain in his brother’s eyes once more.

 

“I am so, so sorry, my brother.” He whispered softly, voice cracking with pain.

 

His head shot up when he heard rustling in the distance. He darted behind a tree trunk, peering cautiously around said tree.

 

He watched as Grounders walked about, seemingly.. Cleaning something up? Mbege mouthed, “what the fuck?” As he watched them wipe down a bloody pole.

 

Did they have some kind of sadistic stripper pole they used made out of wood? He watched, eyes narrowing when he noticed them picking up knives and such.

 

Definitely not a stripper pole. But what had they been doing? Torturing someone? Mbege’s eyes widened as he realized who they had probably been hurting.

 

Murphy.


End file.
